


Fog

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Photo prompt of a luxurious shower. Post ep for Hollywood AD. Fluff and nonsense.





	Fog

For every motel they’d stayed in, for every flat pillow, every lumpy mattress, every copper-stained sink, every dusty lampshade, she’d always dreamed there’d be a pay-off. And Hollywood was certainly providing riches beyond her imagination. A luxurious hotel room with a walk-in shower and claw-foot bath, a four-poster bed the size of her childhood bedroom dressed with the silkiest sheets and the softest duvet. A pillow menu named after famous Hollywood icons. She had no doubt that Mulder had chosen an Elvis – deep, sensuous and slightly on the larger side.  
She had hesitated over the Meryl Streep – solid and reliable with the ability to take you to unexpected places with its depth or the Marilyn – our sexiest pillow dressed in form-fitting white with a flair for the dramatic. In the end, she opted for one of each.  
A couple of drinks and the arrival of a plate of oysters had Mulder laughing at the movie now. He swallowed his humiliation with the champagne, he’d loosened his tie and rediscovered his smile.  
“It’ll flop, Mulder. There’s no way anyone would part with their hard-earned cash to watch that garbage.”  
Downing an oyster he shook his head. “People paid good money to watch Spice World, Scully.”  
She giggled and pressed her hand over his. She loved this Mulder. Delivering his glib one-liners. Relaxed and social. Happy. Looking hot helped too. Mulder could really rock a tux.  
“Do you want to go to the casino later, Mulder? I have a mean poker face.”  
He laughed. “Well, I know that.”  
“But?”  
“But I’d really like to take you dancing.” His eyes fall to the plate of lobster in front of him and she could swear that he started to blush.  
She chuffed out a laugh. “Oh, Mulder. I can’t dance. You remember my singing? Well, my dancing is even more off pitch than that.”  
Under the table, his knee brushed hers and stayed there. “I liked your singing, Scully. Indulge me.”  
Her feet buzzed and her neck ached from holding her hands up to dance with him. Not that she’d ever tell him. It had been such a blast to waltz and sway around the floor in his arms. He was more than competent and he led her in a way that meant she didn’t trip over his feet or miss her cues.  
She slipped her shoes off on the way back and he looped his arm through hers. Alcohol softened the edges of everything and she hummed ‘I could have danced all night’ as they strolled.  
“Favourite movie scenes, Scully? You clearly love the dance scene in My Fair Lady.”  
“It’s such a classic trope, isn’t it? Two opposites eventually finding a way to work together.”  
“A bit like Han and Leia in A New Hope. But work, Scully? Is that what they were doing?”  
She laughed. “I also love the scars scene in Jaws.”  
He looked down at her, mouth open is surprise. “Why have we never watched this movie together? It’s up there with Planet of the Apes for me.”  
“It’s a classic take on working class toughness and the fight against a menace where the victims are universal. I particularly love the science versus spiritualism vs common man theme.”  
They walked on and he shook his head. “I just love the tension that carries the whole movie, Scully.”  
He ordered brandy and they sat in a booth in the darker end of the hotel bar.  
“Midnight Lace is an underrated classic thriller. Doris Day is wonderful as the tormented heroine. The shower scene in Psycho, Rear Window. Any Hitchcock movie. It’s the suspense, Scully. It’s always about the painful anticipation.”  
“The barn scene in Witness. Sam Cook singing Wonderful World,” she said. “It’s so romantic.”  
“I see pattern emerging here, Scully. You and dance scenes.”  
“Guilty as charged, Mulder. And here I was imagining that you would be choosing all the best sex scenes.”  
He stretched out and looked wounded. “Some things are best left to the imagination.”  
“So no steamy Richard Gere movies, then?”  
“Nah,” he said, “although that shower scene in Breathless is pretty hot.”  
She tucked a yawn into her fist and laughed to try to hide it. “And the night is young, Scully.”  
She checked her watch. “It’s 3 o’clock in the morning.”  
“And what were you planning to do for the next three hours, Scully?”  
A wellspring of arousal surfaced as he shucked off his jacket. She found herself draining the rest of her glass and reaching out for his hand. “Take advantage of the facilities in our rooms to reduce the painful tension?”  
Steam fogged the glass panel as he lifted her onto the shelf that ran around the middle of the shower space. Supporting herself against the side panel, her fingers pressed into the glass and left a pattern of prints in the fog.  
After, Mulder whispered sweet kisses across her face and turned to see the evidence. He laughed and reached out, drawing a heart and adding their initials either side.  
“Best shower scene, ever, Scully.”


End file.
